The Immortals
by Shadow Silvertongue
Summary: The Camorra twins hide secrets, a hidden family plus much more.Read to find out. Please R&R...:D, Rated T for the language of some characters. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story. Meant to be humourous, adventurous and maybe a little bit romantic. Apologies if some of the original DGM characters seem a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. I only own my OC's and the maybe the plot-line.**

Chapter 1

"Ugh, get off of me, will you?" Jaide complained to her twin, Storm.

"Uhmm, nah I don't wanna." Storm mumbled, putting her head on Jaide's shoulder to fall asleep again.

Jaide grumbled under her breath about having an annoying twin that wouldn't give her any room. Jaide got up and changed seats, leaving Storm to fall on her face onto the seat in the train compartment. Storm moaned and shifted to get comfortable. Jaide smirked to herself. She normally wasn't the horrid twin, that was meant to be Storm, hence the name. Jaide was usually the sweet, kind hearted and good natured twin. Well that was the way it was meant to be, unfortunately it wasn't. Storm was really the sweet, kind hearted and good natured one, while Jaide was the grumpy, volatile and snarky one. Actually they were both the same. Sometimes sweet, kind hearted and good natured and other times they were grumpy, volatile and snarky.

They were currently on their way to a place in Romania, but Jaide couldn't remember the name of the cursed place. They had heard rumours going around that there were strange things happening there, so the twins had decided to go and take a look. Jaide looked at the instrument case beside her, a guitar. Storm had a flute. They were going around places collecting these weird looking glowing green shards of crystal. They knew what it was but they kept their mouths shut. They didn't belong to the Black Order, nor were they of the Noah Clan otherwise they would have destroyed the Innocence or taken back to the Order's HQ. No, these girls were something else entirely. Yes, they could use the Innocence. They could control any piece of it, which was what made the girls special. Each piece of Innocence had a different ability and all they had to do to control each piece was to play a few notes on their instruments. Jaide and Storm were like Exorcists as they could use Innocence but they were also like the Noah Clan as they had other abilities besides the powers from the Innocence. If they ever had a chance to meet a Noah then they would be able to adopt the Noah's ability with just one touch. Both the Black Order and the Millennium Earl would want to have these two on their side, they both knew. That's why they were keeping the fact of their existence hidden. They did have a brother who was a Noah. They knew about him but he didn't know about them. His name is Tyki Mikk. They also had their cousin Sheryl Kamelot but they didn't care for him, they just wanted their brother. The twins had hidden their family's memories of them making it look like the twins never existed and that their parents only had a son. When they found out that Tyki had become a Noah they decided to find a way to get him back. The Earl could not have him.

Although the twins look to be about seventeen or eighteen they aren't really. They have already existed for over fifty years. They were born immortal you see. These twins are no ordinary twins. No one will know about them, no one will even know their age. Their names were originally Tammy Mikk and Zara Mikk. When the war between the Black Order and the Earl began though, they immediately changed their names and appearances. Jaide Camorra and Storm Camorra were born.

When Jaide and Storm arrived in Romania on time they knew exactly where to find the Innocence. Although there were a few Akuma around they did not get attacked. The twins could make themselves look like Noah's if they wished it but at this precise time they didn't. They knew that one of the Noah's would be here, but didn't know which one. How they could tell that a Noah and some exorcists were going to be there wasn't a secret that they indulged with anybody. (A/N: Not even the readers or author). They walked to the underground cavern where they knew that the Innocence would be and went to retrieve it. After they had retrieved the Innocence they stayed there and used their ability to transform themselves into Noah's as they heard Akuma coming.

"Rhode-sama, the Innocence is this way, I am sure of it." One of the Akuma said.

"Well, lead the way then, level two." A female voice said

"Ahhh, the Earl-sama isn't going to be pleased that you took Lero again Rhode-sama, Lero." Something else cried.

"Oh, shut up Lero." The voice known as Rhode replied.

After about ten minutes the group arrived. It consisted of two level threes, three level twos, four level ones and a girl with an umbrella.

"Look, Rhode-sama! There are already two Noah's here, Lero." The umbrella said.

"Hmm, yes there are Lero. But I have never seen either of them before. That is, unless the Earl was keeping them a secret, but he wouldn't have sent us if he had sent these two." The girl said in annoyance.

She turned to address the two older girls standing in front of her. "Who are you two and where did you come from?" she questioned

"We are Asha and Ria Velturo. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rhode." Jaide and Storm said in perfect unison holding their hands out to shake Rhodes and completely ignoring her second question.

Rhode looked annoyed that her second question hadn't been answered. But she shook Asha and Ria's hands anyway; unbeknownst to her the two girls now had a copy of her power each. They smiled at Rhode.

"We have destroyed the Innocence that was here so you needn't worry. We shall see you at a later time, Rhode. Goodbye." Storm said.

"Very well then Asha and Ria, I shall take my leave of this place. I have better things to do anyway." Rhode replied.

"Akuma, let's go." She ordered.

As soon as Rhode, Lero and her Akuma had disappeared, the girls quickly transformed back to their human state and put on Exorcist uniforms. Five minutes later the exorcists arrived, panting. Allen, Lenalee and Kanda looked at the girls. Finally Kanda stepped forward, hand on Mugen.

"Who the bloody hell are you two? Komui, wouldn't have sent us on this mission if he already had two exorcists out here!" he demanded

"We are the twins, Vicky and Sara Trinali. It's nice to meet you all. What are your names?" We said in perfect unison.

"I'm Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you too." The white haired boy replied

"I am Lenalee Lee; it's nice to meet you." The greenish-black haired girl answered

"Che." The blue-ish black haired girl/boy said.

"Oh, he won't introduce himself. That is Kanda Yu." Lenalee said pointing in his direction

"Ah, so you are a male." Jaide said calmly.

"Of course I'm male, you idiots!" Kanda yelled.

"So where is the Innocence?" Allen asked politely

"We have it. We would like you all to come with us too. We have some things to discuss." Storm replied

"Where will you be taking us?" Lenalee asked.

"Somewhere safe." Jaide replied opening a door to our home. A place that looked like an Ark but wasn't due to the fact that it was way larger, kind of like the ultimate Ark.

"I'm not going anywhere with you two idiots! Now give me the Innocence so I can take it back to HQ!" Kanda demanded.

Jaide shook her head and grabbed her guitar. Storm grabbed her flute. The two started to play a couple of notes. Suddenly the girls had a katana of their own at their sides. Kanda frowned, as did Lenalee and Allen. The girls drew their katana's and smirked at Kanda.

"Bring it, girly." They said together.

"Che, Don't call me girly!" Kanda said

Kanda drew Mugen and ran at the two only to be deflected by them and pulled back by Lenalee and Allen. Jaide/Vicky and Storm/Sara smirked.

"Follow us unless you want to die by your own Innocence." Jaide/Vicky said still smirking removing the katana from her person by plucking a few strings on her guitar; Storm/Sara did the same by playing a couple of notes. As soon as they stepped through the door, their clothes went back to normal and so did their appearance. The exorcists followed and found that their outfits had also changed. Jaide was wearing black skinny jeans and an orange singlet, Storm was wearing black mini shorts and a deep green singlet. Lenalee was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tank top, Allen was wearing black pants and a white button up shirt and lastly Kanda, who was wearing black jeans and a deep almost navy blue button up shirt.

"H-Hey what happened to our uniforms?" Allen asked nervously.

"Oh they are in your rooms. Welcome to your new home. We are Jaide and Storm Camorra. We are not of the Noah Clan nor are we Exorcists. You may find out our true names eventually but for now the names previously mentioned will be the ones you use. And before any of you ask, we are not in an Ark of any sort. We are in a safe haven that we created. We are not human either. We are Immortals, born to human parents. We will show you your rooms momentarily, right now though, we believe you must all be hungry." Jaide and Storm said together with small kind smiles.

XXXX

Storm's POV

We took the newest members of our group to the cafeteria. Allen had so much food that I couldn't even name it all. Kanda had soba and tempura, Lenalee had beef ramen and coffee. Jaide and I had sausage casserole and orange juice. We all sat at our own personalised tables to eat. I hoped the exorcists would get used to us and their new home. We had organised their rooms beforehand and deemed it necessary to prep more rooms for the rest of the exorcists and some of the other staff from the HQ. The Black Order would crumble and we would make sure of that. We Immortals were God's ultimate apostles, we were the Pure Ones. The exorcists were God's apostles as well but weren't the Pure Ones, like us. Our home actually looked like a proper town with real nature, for example birds, trees, grass and other animals etc. Jaide and I loved our home. We would eventually turn the exorcists into Pure Ones. After we had eaten we took each of the exorcists to their rooms, they had a look around and were happy with what we provided. Except Kanda, he demanded that he have a training room which we then promptly replied to him.

"You don't need a training room as there is one down the road. Here's a map, you wanna train then you go find it." Jaide snapped.

I then told Jaide that I was going to have a look around the Order's HQ. She nodded and told me she was going to put the Innocence into the incubator cubes to sort out accommodators. I promptly went to my room and researched which exorcist was there and which one wasn't apart from the three we had. And what their personalities were so I could impersonate them properly. I decided to use Lenalee and have illusions of Allen and Kanda, with an illusionary piece of Innocence. I transformed and created my illusions before opening a door to just outside the Order.

"Gatekeeper, open the gate." Illusionary Allen called.

I smiled at them both and the Kanda illusion just said 'Che'. We walked forward and entered the Order HQ. I walked up to Komui's office. When I opened the door and saw him lying asleep on a pile of paperwork and saw all the paper on the floor, I almost fell over.

"OH MY BLOODY GOSH! NII-SAN GET UP!" I yelled picking my way over the papers on the floor.

"ARRGGHH! Lenalee, you're back!" Komui called running up to me to squeeze me into a tight bear hug.

"Nii-san…..I….can't….breathe…please…..put…me…..down!" I said struggling to breathe. The Allen illusion chuckled and I shot him a glare. Illusionary Kanda just stood there completely stoic and devoid of emotion.

"Oh, sorry Lenalee. Did you get the Innocence?" he said collecting himself.

"Yes, nii-san. Here it is." I replied handing it over to him still trying to catch my breath.

"Good, I will take it down to Hevlaska. You three go and get something to eat." He said with a smile

We left and went our separate ways. I assumed the Kanda illusion would do what the real Kanda would do and head to the training room. Allen illusion probably headed to his room or something, but I headed to the cafeteria. I went over to the ordering window and found the person I assumed was Jerry. He gave me Lenalee's usual dish and I headed over to a table where a red headed exorcist was sitting with an old exorcist that looked a bit like a panda, due to the circles round his eyes. These two were the ones that I wanted to talk to. The Bookman and his apprentice Lavi.

"Hey Lavi, Bookman." I said cheerfully as I approached them

"Oh hey Lenalee." Lavi replied

"Lenalee." Bookman said with a nod

I sat down and started eating only to look up and see Lavi and Bookman giving me odd looks.

"What?" I asked

"You seem different Lenalee. Something is off about you." Bookman said

'Ha-ha that is exactly the response that I was looking for.' I thought with a smile.

"I am pleased that you noticed. You have good observing skills. But then I wouldn't expect any less from a Bookman." I said still smiling.

"We know you are not Lenalee and we know that Allen and Kanda aren't right either. Since they always come back to the cafeteria after a mission. Would you care to explain?" Lavi said

"Of course, I would love to explain. But not here, what do you think is the appropriate place for us to talk in." I replied seriously.

"We will go to the library. Follow us." Bookman said

We got up and went to the library. I snapped my fingers and had the other two illusions come to me. As soon as we were settled and I had returned to my usual form, I explained to them both who I was and what had happened to the real exorcists. I explained mine and my sister's plans as well. The Bookmen recorded history and now that my sister and I were joining the war, creating a third side, it was important for the Bookmen to record it. When I had finished my explanation and made the illusions disappear, the both of them nodded. Lavi smiled at me and then I noticed that he had little hearts in his eyes.

'Oh, joy. The Bookman Apprentice had gone and done that _'Strike' _thing in his head.' I thought sarcastically. It was obvious that his master/grandpa had noticed too as Bookman promptly hit him on the head.

"OUCH! Panda-jiji why'd ya do that for?" Lavi complained, earning himself another kick in the face

"I told you not to call me that, idiot apprentice!" Bookman said loudly.

I chuckled at the scene in front of me, I mean who wouldn't? It was absolutely hilarious. I looked at Lavi who had a hurt look on his face and was rubbing his head.

"Awww, poor Lavi." I cooed giving him a quick hug.

I quickly touched the sore spot on his head and whispered a healing spell in my native language, Portuguese. I leaned back again and saw Lavi with a smile on his face.

"That's better, I don't like to see good people sad or injured." I said with a smile.

"Well, if I knew getting hurt would give me a girls' attention then I should have tried that earlier!" Lavi exclaimed cheekily.

"Now, now Lavi. Just because I gave you a hug and made your pain go away doesn't mean anything. You're a friend to me. And besides, a Bookman can't let his feelings get in the way of anything." I scolded, smirking a little bit

Lavi pouted again making me laugh. I looked at them both and sighed. I decided I had better take them with me. But first I had to make a visit to Komui and then provoke the Noah to attack the Black Order HQ so I could get them into mine and Jaide's Ark. But Jaide and I wanted our big brother with us before we sorted all this out. After I had visited Komui then I would go home and discuss what to do next. I transformed back into Lenalee and then opened a door to my home, ushering Lavi and Bookman into it. Then I stepped in behind them before closing the door.

"Wow, this is like a whole other world in here. It's so much better than the Ark that Allen can control." Lavi exclaimed

"Hmmm, it is indeed livelier in here." Bookman mused

"Yes, well. Now you know that I am an Immortal you know where we live. Your rooms are just over here. You have a separate room each inside. There is also some other stuff that we thought you might like. I am going back to Komui's office. We will meet at 7pm in the cafeteria for dinner tonight. Make sure you are there on time. Now I will be off." I said to them both

"Hey, Jiji our outfits changed!" Lavi exclaimed again

I walked off and went to Komui's office to finish my business. I hoped that I wouldn't bump into that Leverrier man. I knew enough about him, as I had done research. He was an evil, selfish bastard that didn't deserve to live. But Jaide and I would get rid of him in all due time. I opened my door into Komui's office and stepped through.

"Allen Walker, you we're ordered not to use the Ark without permission first!" An angry male voice exclaimed

"Oh, do not worry, I am not Allen Walker. And you have no right to talk to me that way." I replied calmly.

'It looks like my timing was off a bit.' I thought in annoyance. I had unfortunately managed to walk into Komui's office while Leverrier was there. I had known that he was in the building I just hadn't realised that he would be there.

"Who are you?" He demanded

I revealed myself and heard a gasp. I saw Komui running over to me to envelope me in a hug.

"Lenalee Lee, how is it possible that you can use the Ark without Allen Walker?" Leverrier demanded

I hugged Komui back and then let go of him. I turned to face Leverrier, with a cruel look on my face. I removed my flute from my pocket and played a few notes, tying Leverrier up and making him sit on a chair that materialised behind him. I transformed into my normal self.

"It is simple, firstly I am not Lenalee and secondly this is my Ark and not Allen's or the Fourteenths, nor is it the Earls. I am not an exorcist, nor am I a Noah. No, my twin and I are above all of you. I am your superior Leverrier. I am above even the Pope and Central. You all obey me and my sister now. As our first order, we will be moving the Black Order HQ into my Ark. Komui if I find any paper work anywhere except in filing cabinets then you will face my wrath. I HATE messy rooms. Oh and no making giant Komulin robots either. They cause too much damage. Leverrier you are fired. Komui, get everybody set. I will open a door in two hours. You better be ready." I said in a commanding tone.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR YOUNG LADY NOW RELEASE ME!" Leverrier screeched

I sighed and walked over to him and slapped him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BASTARD!" I yelled in his face.

Finally Komui worked up the courage to speak.

"Yes madam, we will be ready in two hours as you requested. By the way would you mind telling me who you are?" He said.

"Oh, of course. My bad. I am Storm Camorra and my sister is Jaide Camorra. You may have heard of us but then again maybe you haven't." I said with a smirk

I looked back at Leverrier to see that his eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped open. I smirked some more.

"Y-you're o-one o-of the C-Camorra t-twins? O-one of t-the I-Immortals, t-the Pure O-Ones? G-God's u-ultimate a-apostles?" he stuttered in question.

"That is correct, Leverrier. I am the eldest Camorra twin. And you will obey me. I have a connection directly to God, Himself." I said smirking

"S-sorry for m-my e-earlier words, Lady Camorra." He said trying to collect himself.

"You are fired anyway. I will not let you anywhere near my home. You may take yourself back to Central and the Pope and tell him that the Immortals are here. We will be collecting our eldest sibling later. He is the final Immortal; unfortunately the Earl corrupted his mind so my sister and I have work to do. We will be visiting the Pope in the next month or so. Tell him to be prepared for our arrival. Get out of my sight." I said.

I played a few notes on my flute again to untie him and sent him on his way. I turned to Komui who was on the phone to Reever in the Science Department. I played a couple more notes on my flute which gathered all Komui's paper work into filing cabinets in the correct order. Then I made my way to my home. When I was there I spent the next two hours preparing rooms for the Order HQ's residents. I then opened a video screen which showed me the Noah Clan. They were currently at dinner. I turned the sound on and listened to it. I looked at my older brother and sighed a sad sigh. I missed him dearly. Suddenly he looked up directly at the video screen and smiled. Then I heard a thought: _'I don't remember much but I know you are watching me. Please get me, Rhode and Sheryl out of here.'_ The smile disappeared and he focused back on the Earl. I focused back on the Earl as well watching.

"Rhode, I believe you met two new Noah on your most recent mission. Is this true? And why didn't you bring them back?" he said

"Yes, Lord Millennium. I did meet two new Noah on my mission. They said their names were Asha and Ria Velturo. I believe they were twins. They would be like Jasdevi, the Noah of Bonds. Unfortunately they didn't say what they were the Noah of. If they were like Jasdevi then their names combined would be Asharia." Rhode replied, sucking on a lollipop.

"Ah, well then. I have another mission for you Tyki-pet." The Earl said, grinning as always.

"Oh?" Tyki replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Go to Bulgaria, there is some Innocence there I believe. Take your pick of Akuma and destroy the Innocence." The Earl said

"Very well, Lord Millennium." Tyki replied as he finished his dinner.

I shut off the video screen and its sound. I walked over to Jaide's room to collect her. I looked at the time in her room and saw that two hours had been up. I had Jaide follow me as I opened a door at the Black Order HQ, for our new residents. They all filed in bringing everything they could and everything that was important with them. I directed them all to their new quarters and then told them to meet in the cafeteria at 7pm. When Komui, who was the last to come in, finally entered our home I told him that Jaide and I were off on a mission and that we would be back later. We had six hours until dinner. We should be back by then. We transformed into our Noah alter egos, Asha and Ria. I was Asha, Jaide was Ria. We closed the door to the Black Order HQ and opened another to Bulgaria.

XXXX

Jaide's POV

Storm and I were currently in our Noah forms as we stepped out of our door from our Ark. I opened my senses to track Tyki and his Akuma. I sensed them immediately. They were North-West of our current position. It wasn't too far.

"Hey, Asha. Tyki and the Akuma are North-West of us. We better hurry if we want to get there first." I said.

Asha smiled and sprouted black wings out of her back, I pushed mine out as well. I felt her open her senses as we took flight, tracking Tyki. I knew that she missed him and she knew that I missed him too. We couldn't let the Earl find out about his extra powers. That would be a disaster. We both knew that Tyki had a little bit of knowledge of his Immortal powers, but didn't know enough as we had hidden the memories of his powers when we left. He wasn't that much older than us, maybe three years if I remember correctly. Asha was older than me by ten minutes. If we could get a hold of Jasdevi then we could harbour the Noah of Bonds power and finally become Asharia in our Noah form if it required us to. After about twenty minutes of flying we managed to reach our destination. We had passed Tyki and his Akuma about ten minutes ago. They weren't far off. We collected the Innocence and hid it. We created green ash sparkles on the ground to look like it was destroyed. And just in time too as Tyki and the Akuma arrived two minutes later.

"Ah, so Rhode was telling the truth after all. You two must be Asha and Ria Velturo. I am Tyki Mikk." He said, smoking a cigarette.

"We know who you are, Tyki-pet. We know about the whole Noah family." Asha replied

I turned to all the Akuma that Tyki had brought with him. I smirked.

"Akuma?" I said

"Yes, Noah-sama?" They all replied

"Do me a favour and self-destruct." I said my smirk widening.

"M-master? Please no, don't make us do that." They pleaded before they all self-destructed within ten seconds.

"Hey what'd ya do that for, Ria?" Tyki asked in annoyance.

I turned to look at him and then looked at Asha; we grinned at each other before we hugged him and magically removed the evil from his mind that the Earl had placed there. We also removed the spell of hidden memories that we put there so long ago. Tyki dropped his cigarette as all his forgotten memories assaulted him at once. The Noah of Pleasure was there but the evil had gone. We were the true Noah of Bonds. But we were more than that at the same time. Tyki then dropped to his knees taking us with him. He suddenly wrapped his arms around us.

"Oh, Tammy, Zara. My sisters. Why did you leave? Where have you been?" he said with sorrow in his voice.

"Tyki, we have always been near you and our human parents. We didn't really leave; we just disappeared for a bit. You needed to go through all that to be with us again." I replied

"Do you remember earlier today, Brother Tyki? You spoke to me telepathically and smiled at me, even though you couldn't see me, you knew I was there." Asha/Storm/Zara said.

"Yes, Zara, I remember. We need to get Sheryl and Rhode out of there." He replied.

"Yes, we will, but right now we need to get home otherwise we will miss dinner. It's almost seven." I replied with a small smile.

"Ok then, by the way what did you do with the Innocence? You didn't actually destroy it did you?" he asked

"No Tyki, we didn't destroy it. We collect it for God. We put it in incubator cubes and keep them there until we find accommodators. Eventually we will have Hevlaska look after them." I replied

We opened a door straight to the cafeteria and had Tyki follow us. He was now in a tidy human form without his goofy glasses. As we walked in we saw people looking at us. We changed back to our human form and then everybody smiled. Until Allen, Lenalee and Kanda saw Tyki.

"Storm, Jaide! Look out, Tyki Mikk is behind you!" Allen yelled as all three activated their Innocence.

"STOP!" Storm screeched

They all stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM! He is an Immortal, a Pure One. He is not a Noah; he was turned by the Earl when we had our backs turned. Tyki is our big brother." She said at the top of her voice

"My name is Tammy Mikk and I am the youngest sibling of the Mikk siblings." I said with a smile.

"I am Zara Mikk and I am the second eldest sibling of the Mikk siblings and the twin of Tammy." She said also smiling

"Of course, you already know my name. I will say it anyway. I am Tyki Mikk and I am the eldest sibling of the Mikk siblings and big brother to the twins Zara and Tammy." He said with a sheepish smile.

Allen, Lenalee and Kanda reluctantly deactivated their Innocence. Allen and Lenalee smiled and walked over to us.

"Welcome Tyki. We are glad to have you with us." They said

Tyki bent down and looked at Allen then said "Hey, you're cheating boy A. Nice to meet you properly. Allen, I think." He smiled

Allen scowled and then realised that Tyki was the one that he played Poker with on the train when he and Lavi had retrieved Krory. I started laughing realising that I had seen that particular event. All three of us Mikk siblings were good at Poker. They went and sat down again. We sat at our table and had our dinner after retreating to our rooms. We had shops and everything in our Ark so we didn't need to provide our residents with anything much else. They pretty much had everything they desired.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Immortals. I will update soon. Reviews please to keep me going. No flames allowed.**

**Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Apologies if some of the original DGM characters seem a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. I only own my OC's and the plot-line (I think).**

Chapter 2

_One week later_

Zara's POV

It had been a week since we had the Black Order HQ move into our Ark. We also finally had our brother, Tyki, back. We were currently organizing different missions for the exorcists to find Innocence. Lucky for us we happened to know where most of it was. We knew that we were close to finding the Heart of Innocence as well. We just had to find accommodators for all the Innocence, and thanks to our technology and our powers as Immortals, we would find the accommodators with ease. We had given Hevlaska a secret room within the Ark to look after the Innocence, although she would be in human form.

"Komui, please send Kanda, Lenalee, Allen and Lavi to my office." I said to him through my speaker system which linked up to all the other rooms in the Ark.

At the moment it was connected to Komui's room only. Tammy, Tyki and I had decided that he would be our secretary. It was good because he still had to do all the paperwork that he received but not the mail. We decided that since he didn't check his mail often enough that Tammy would collect it. We still had yet to find the other Generals. But that could wait for a little bit.

"Yes madam, they will be there momentarily." Komui replied.

_Ten minutes later_

Kanda, Lenalee, Allen and Lavi were in my office where I was briefing them about their missions. I had paired Lenalee and Kanda together and Allen and Lavi together for their missions.

"Kanda and Lenalee, you two will be heading to Ireland to check out some strange happenings. If it's Innocence then collect it and bring it back. Allen and Lavi, you two will be heading to Greece, also to check out strange happenings. If it's Innocence then collect it and bring it back. Destroy any Akuma you come across of course and if you happen to come across any of the Noah Clan then avoid them at all costs and use your golems to contact either myself or Tammy so we can deal with them. You leave in an hour, pack your things, Tammy will open a door to each of the countries that you need to go to." I told them

"Yes Zara." They all replied, except Kanda who gave his usual nod and 'Che'.

As soon as they left I went back to business, sorting out the next trip to South America. Funnily enough, General Cross Marian was there. With the technology we had and Hevlaska's help we could track all the exorcists via their Innocence. We had the exact positioning for Cross, so he would be easy to find. He was currently in a bar in Mexico, South America. When I had located him I gathered a couple of things and transformed into a super beautiful woman with long black straight hair, bright azure blue eyes, and porcelain skin. I was dressed in a rich wine red strapless corset and tight black leather pants with stiletto boots. Something that I knew Cross wouldn't be able to resist. I tied my hair back leaving a few strands of hair that acted as side bangs. I donned some dangling diamond earrings and a little bit of make-up. I grabbed a couple of daggers which I tucked into my boots. I opened a door to the alley just outside of the bar that Cross was currently in. I closed my door and walked out of the alley and into the bar. I spotted Cross almost immediately and walked over to him and sat down.

"Yeah, I'll have red wine thanks." I said to the bartender

"Why, hello gorgeous." Cross said to me, well more like slurred.

"Hello, and who might you be, sir?" I said turning to him.

"I am an Exorcist, General Cross Marian of the Black Order." He replied with a grin.

"Oh, I am Cara Castell. It's a pleasure to meet you, General." I said returning his grin.

"Here you go, Miss." The bartender said, handing me my glass of wine.

"Thank you. Oh and any debts that the General here has racked up I will pay for." I said to the bartender.

"Very well, Miss. I hope you realise, Miss, that this man has drunk so much wine that it's going to go over $100. Each glass costs $7 and this man has had at least 15 glasses." He replied

"Yes, I know. It's fine." I said with a smile

"Why thank you, Miss Castell." Cross slurred

"You're quite welcome, general." I replied to him

I took a sip of my wine. It was actually not too bad. I turned to look at Cross as I drank my wine. He wasn't too bad looking either. But I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts anyway. That was plain embarrassing. I could hold my liquor and alcohol didn't affect me in any way. So how I ended up in his lap later on, I do not know. I got off his lap and turned to pay the bartender. I then promptly walked off, swaying my hips. I knew Cross would follow, he couldn't resist. I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned around and released myself from Cross' grip.

"Where are you going, Miss Castell?" he asked

"Oh, I am going home now. Thank you for a fabulous evening. And I thought I told you to call me Cara." I replied in answer.

"Oh, well then, may I come with you? So long as you have more wine. And I need a cigarette." He said

'Ooohh, that pompous, drunk, womanizing bastard, how dare he?' I thought.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I touched my necklace and murmured a few words to summon my flute. I played a couple of notes to have him tied up, gagged and blindfolded. I transformed back to my normal appearance but kept the outfit. I played a couple more notes to make him shrink enough for me to lift him up in the palm of my hand. I put him in a glass box which was attached to my belt on my pants. I slipped into the alley next to the bar again and opened a door to my home. I had collected the man I came to find and now I was going home.

When I got there I found that my office was a mess. I knew instantly who it was that would leave this mess. It was none other than Komui. I played my flute to tidy everything up and went to the back office to find no sign of Komui. His office was also a mess. I played my flute again to tidy his office. I walked outside and stood on the streets of my Ark. There were craters in the ground and no sign of anybody.

"OK, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS EVERYBODY! KOMUI!" I yelled at the top of my voice, amplifying it with the sound system that I had in the Ark.

I suddenly heard panting and footsteps behind me. Then I heard huge big clanging noises. I turned around to find Allen and Lavi behind me. Two minutes later I saw why they were out of breath. I saw an evil looking Komui sitting on top of a giant robot known as Komulin. I quickly opened a door and ushered Allen and Lavi into it before enlarging myself to Komulin's size.

"KOMUI, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT MESSY OFFICES AND BUILDING KOMULINS IN MY ARK?" I boomed my voice amplified due to my size.

"U-uh you t-told me n-not to b-build any K-Komulins and t-to k-keep my o-office and r-rooms t-tidy." He stuttered weakly.

I stepped forward plucking Komui off the recent Komulin robot and opened a door to put him into a prison cell. I then promptly pulled the head off of the Komulin robot and opened another door which was a scrap heap and disposed of the scraps of Komulin. I then shrunk myself to normal and opened the door to the room where I put Allen and Lavi.

"It's safe to come out now boys." I said to them both.

"Phew, thanks Zara." They said

"Hey where did you put Komui?" Lavi asked

"Oh he's in a solitary prison cell. Tammy and I built those just in case, good thing too." I replied

"Oh, okay. Well remind us not to get on your bad side." Allen said

"Oh yeah, Allen I have a present for you." I said with an evil grin

Allen sweat dropped at the look on my face. Lavi pouted before he saw the look that I was wearing. Then he sweat dropped too.

"W-what sort of p-present?" Allen asked

I grabbed the glass box from my belt and enlarged it and the contents. I put it on the ground when it got to a certain height and then enlarged more so the person inside was his normal size. I then removed his blindfold and gag. Allen and Lavi's jaws dropped when they saw who I had captured inside the glass box.

"U-uh, Master?" he asked

Cross glared at me. He was now thoroughly sober.

"Idiot apprentice, get me out of here!" he yelled at Allen

"I-I can't, master. Only Zara can let you out since she put you there." He replied stuttering at first and then starting to enjoy his master being captured.

"She can't have put me in here. A woman with blue eyes and black hair did. Her name was Cara Castell. And I don't see her around. Anyway who is Zara and where are we?" he practically yelled again.

"I am Cara Castell, but my real name is Zara Mikk. General Cross Marian. I am your superior. This is where the Black Order HQ now is. This is my Ark. I am the older twin of Tammy Mikk and younger sister to Tyki Mikk. Surely you recognize me, after all I am wearing the outfit which I was wearing last night in that bar in Mexico. Do you remember drinking with me? I paid off your tab." I said in answer

He looked at me in surprise. And then realised I was wearing the exact same outfit as last night. I then turned to Allen and Lavi.

"I trust your mission went well?" I asked

"Yes madam. We found the Innocence and handed it to Lady Tammy on our arrival home. We were fortunate not to encounter any Noah or many Akuma." Allen replied

"Very good. You may leave. I will deal with Cross shortly." I said

Allen and Lavi left without a second glance. I then turned to Cross and played a tune on my flute removing him from the glass box. I released his legs and dragged him into my office.

"Ow, ow, ow, geez, Zara not so rough will you?" Cross complained

"I'm not being rough. And surely a man such as yourself can withstand a little bit of pain, considering what you do for a living." I replied.

I played another tune releasing him from the rest of his bonds as we arrived in my office. I closed the door and turned to face him.

"Well, Zara, you certainly are very beautiful." He said as he approached me

"Thank you, Cross. However compliments are not what I am looking for. Sit. Down. Now." I said in a professional tone.

He sat down. I quickly made my clothing morph into my usual of a tight deep green tank top and black mini shorts. I kept the boots and make-up and changed the earrings to studs. I then sat myself down.

"Now, you will be following orders from Tammy, Tyki and myself. We are the Immortals, the Pure Ones. You will not leave this Ark unless you are required to. Understood?" I said

"Hmmm, yes. But isn't Tyki a Noah?" he asked

"No, he can turn into his Noah form but he is no longer evil or anything like that. Tammy and I rescued him from the Earl when he was on a mission to destroy some Innocence. Fortunately we had collected it before he could. We were in our Noah forms too. Of course I don't have to explain anything to you." I said in answer

"Ah, very well." He said as he stood up

I stopped him and made him sit down again.

"I haven't finished. You probably have a few more questions. So ask away, while I create your rooms." I said as I pulled my flute out.

I played a tune creating his rooms. They weren't far from mine ironically but that was so I could make sure he didn't disappear.

"Well, I want to know how you can be my superior if you are younger than I am." He said

"I am not younger than you. I may look it but I am not really. I am actually around about a century old, I might be a bit younger but I lost track of how many birthdays I have had. And as I said before I am immortal. I actually stopped aging at the age of 17." I replied when I was done creating his rooms.

"Oh, really? That explains a lot." He replied

"You're rooms are done. You may leave." I said standing up to open a door to his rooms.

"One more question. What does it take to get you drunk and into my bed?" he asked

"I don't get drunk, no matter how much alcohol I drink. And you will never get me into your bed. I don't like smoking, drinking womanizers." I replied with a raised eyebrow

"Ouch, that hurt. Well since I won't be able to get you into my bed, will I be able to get into yours?" he asked with a grin

"No, you won't be getting into my bed either. Like I said, I don't like smoking, drinking womanizers. Now get into your rooms and dinner will be at 7pm, don't be late." I said with a grin

"Fine. See you at dinner then, my lovely." He said reaching out to kiss my hand. I quickly jerked it out of reach.

"If you don't be careful, Cross then I will lock you into a prison cell like I did to Komui." I said harshly

"Ok, ok. Warning heard, later." He said as he disappeared through the door into his rooms.

I walked out of my office and went to find my brother and sister. I had a feeling that Tammy would be in her lab with Hevlaska, tracking down more Innocence and the accommodators. I needed to see Tammy to check whether or not Kanda and Lenalee had returned. And I needed to find Tyki to talk to him about getting Rhode and Sheryl out of the Earls clutches. I popped into Tammy's lab and found her exactly where I thought she would be. Hevlaska was there as well just as I had thought.

"Hello ladies. How's it going?" I said.

"Oh hello Zara. It's going well. We have located two possible accommodators either that or they already have Innocence, which is quite likely. They are twins like us, sister. Their names are Silver and Solange du Plessis. They are both currently in London, looking for the HQ." Tammy replied

"Ok then. Can you pin point their exact locations? If so then tell me where and I will send one of the exorcists to retrieve them. Also have Kanda and Lenalee returned yet?" I asked

"No, they haven't returned yet but are due any minute now." Tammy replied

Just then I heard a voice.

"Tammy and Zara, if you can hear this, then we are ready to be picked up." Said Lenalee

Oh, Lenalee, Kanda. I think I was falling for him too. I haven't the foggiest idea why I would even fall for an exorcist which acted like he had a stick up his ass. He was so rude too. But then again, maybe he had reasons for being so distant and anti-social. Which I thought was quite likely.

"Open the door to where they are waiting, Tammy." I said.

Tammy opened the door and in walked Lenalee supporting an injured looking Kanda. I didn't know what had happened but I was sure as hell going to find out. Nobody hurt any of my exorcists.

"Lenalee what happened?" I exclaimed

"Kanda got hurt due to using his Innocence at the highest level while we were dealing with a level four Akuma which showed up just as we left. He's just really exhausted. You might want to close the door." She replied.

I quickly closed the door and then took Kanda from Lenalee. He was almost out. I took him to his rooms and laid him on his bed. I removed Mugen from his person and placed it on the wall. I morphed his uniform into something more comfortable. I created a chair at his bedside and stayed there, next to him the whole time he was resting. I missed dinner but I didn't care. I knew that Tammy and Tyki knew where I was and would cover for me if any of the residents here asked where I was. I stayed awake to keep an eye on him. Eventually he started stirring.

"Ugh, what the hell?" he mumbled as he started to wake up.

I sat up properly, and used my power to create extra pillows to help him sit up properly.

"Kanda are you ok? Do you want something to eat because you missed dinner? That was over almost eight hours ago." I asked anxiously as he sat up properly

"Soba." He replied curtly

I tapped my necklace and Soba appeared on his bedside table.

"Here, eat. Do you feel ok now?" I asked

"I'm fine. Why are you here? And how long have you been here?" he replied

"I have been here since you passed out over ten hours ago after your mission. I was the one that bought you back to your rooms. And I am here because I care about you." I told him with a small smile

He looked at me for a minute and raised his eyebrow at the comment before resuming eating his food.

"You care about me? Why?" he asked after he had finished eating

"I don't know why, I just do. Does that bother you?" I replied

"No, not really. Is it because you _like_ me, perhaps?" he asked

"Uhmm, maybe?" I replied with a slight blush

Kanda smirked at the fact that he caught me, a bossy Immortal, blushing. I turned away a bit before silent tears started running down my face. I saw him frown out of the corner of my eye.

"What is your problem, Zara?" he asked annoyed

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now. Hope you feel better Kanda." I said quietly as I stood up creating a door to my own rooms.

"Che, stop Zara. I wasn't being rude. I hate people crying. It annoys the hell out of me." He said standing up

"No, it's ok. I'm leaving. I'll let you rest in peace. You don't need me hovering over you." I replied the tears falling harder.

I hadn't cried in years. I couldn't believe that I had become attached to an exorcist in such a short amount of time, especially one who was so anti-social, cold-hearted and distant. Just as I was about to step through the door to my own rooms I felt Kanda step up behind me and wrap his arms around me. He turned me around gently. I clung to him and cried. We stood like that for a good half hour. I couldn't believe that the most anti-social and distant exorcist was hugging me. He was so warm.

"I apologize for ruining your top Kanda. I haven't cried in so long that I didn't know if I could do that anymore or not. I'm normally so in control of my emotions. I don't really let anybody see that side of me. They only see my professional side or my distant side." I said sniffling.

"It's ok, Zara. Nobody sees my weak side; I don't let my emotions out either. Not since I was small. Not since Alma died." He replied still holding me

He took me back to his bed and we just lay there in our embrace. We stayed like that for a few hours. Eventually I drifted off, I knew the door to my room was still open but I didn't care. It did cross my mind that I should let Komui out of his prison cell but he could wait a little longer. When I woke again Kanda still had his arms around me.

"Ungh, what?" I mumbled

"Oh, you're awake. You slept for a long time." Kanda said

"Did you stay awake this whole time Kanda?" I asked when I was awake properly.

"Yeah." He replied

"Oh, you didn't have to. I was going to my room wasn't I but you stopped me. Oh, god. I am so sorry for what happened earlier. Forgive me?" I said

"Its fine Zara." He replied pulling me closer.

"Uhmm, ok then." I said snuggling into him more.

"You're beautiful, you know that don't you?" he asked

"Hmm, thanks. I suppose we should get up and go get something to eat. And probably have showers." I replied

"Yeah, come on then." He said pulling me up

He pulled me toward his bathroom and then I realised what he was doing. I stopped and pulled my hand out of his. I stood there looking at him. He turned and gave me a funny look.

"What?" he asked

"Uh, I-I'm going to go t-to my r-room for a s-shower. I-I'll leave the door o-open for you. Just come in when you're done. You can wait i-in my living r-room." I replied

"Oh ok then." He replied walking off to his bathroom throwing his top off and undoing his hair before he even got there, turning to smirk at me.

I turned around and as calmly as I could and went to my door which was still there from the previous night. I walked through it and went to my bathroom. After I had showered and dressed (pale blue tank top this time with black jeans and my stiletto boots.) I went to my living room and found Kanda already there. He smirked at me again.

"Liked what you saw before you ran out?" he asked smirking more

I blushed and ignored the question walking over to him. I sat down and started to play with my hair. I grabbed my flute and played a tune randomly. It wasn't like me to be nervous. Music helped me to collect myself.

"Since you blushed, I'll take that as a yes." Kanda said with a huge smirk on his face.

I stood up and played a tune to open a door to the cafeteria. When I had done that I put my flute away and walked through the door. Kanda followed me. We sat at an unoccupied table and ate our food. When I was done I went to release Komui from his cell.

"Oh, it's about time Zara. I thought you had forgotten about me. Well I am off to the cafeteria, I am so hungry. Bye." Komui said with a smile.

"Hey, Zara how about you come train with me. I want to see how good you are." Kanda whispered in my ear

"Oh, you do not want to spar against me boy. I am more than you can handle when it comes to fighting." I said with an evil grin

"Bring it then girly." Kanda said smirking

We went down to the training room. Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Krory were already there training and Marie, Miranda and Timothy were watching from the side-lines. We went to our own training arena. I morphed mine and Kanda's clothes into training outfits. I picked up a sword and got into the proper stance.

"Yo Yu-chan, you're feeling better I see." Lavi called

"Don't call me that baka usagi!" Kanda retorted picking up a sword of his own.

"Ready, Go!" I yelled with an evil grin

Kanda attacked me first and managed to get a hit. 'Don't hold back.' I thought to myself. I started attacking him hard and fast. I managed to get hit after hit. Luckily we could use real sword but not bleed thanks to our training gear. Finally I landed one last blow before Kanda collapsed.

"Holy….Shit….Zara." he said panting heavily

"I told you boy. I am more than your equal. I can beat you in any type of fighting style and win without getting out of breath." I said grinning and breathing normally.

"Ok I don't wanna mess with you." Lavi and Allen said in perfect sync with a look of fear on their faces.

The other's just had a look of awe on their faces. It's nice to be able to fight and not get tired. I walked over to Kanda and tossed him a towel and bottle of water.

"Here, you might want these." I said still grinning

"Che, thanks." He said with a small smirk on his face.

"I hope you're not going to get cocky now Kanda. I wouldn't smirk if I was you. I beat you fair and square. You don't have a chance against me." I replied with a smirk

"Oh it's not that. I just realised something." He said smirking some more

"Oh? And what's that, Kanda?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He stood up and whispered in my ear what he had just realised. I was really shocked at his realization that I dropped my sword and morphed our clothes back to normal and then ran out of the room.

XXXX

Kanda's POV

"Kanda, what did you do?" Lenalee asked me with a worried expression

"Nothing, it's not your business." I replied with a smirk.

I calmly walked out of the training room. That was good exercise. I think I shall train against Zara from now on since she seems to be unbeatable. She won't be that forever though. I thought back to the comment that I whispered into Zara's ear. Her expression was priceless. I wonder what she thought of me now. Ugh, who am I to suddenly care for someone. I just like tormenting people. And doing it to girls was absolutely hilarious.

I headed toward the cafeteria. I needed to eat again, the usual soba and tempura for me. Eh, I'd see Zara later.

XXXX

Zara's POV

There was no way that I was sparring with Kanda again. I am pretty sure I blushed when he whispered that comment in my ear, as well as having a shocked look on my face. I knew that I cared about him I just didn't know if he was telling the truth and if I felt the same. That particular comment had been enough to make me morph our clothes back to normal and drop my weapon and run away. I was currently in my room on my bed and I knew that the doorway between mine and Kanda's rooms was still open. He could just walk in here at any time. Kanda always knew how to get a reaction from somebody. Suddenly I heard footsteps.

"Hey beautiful, how's things going?" The stranger said.

I knew it wasn't Kanda from the sound of his voice. I sneaked a peak at the guy who was sitting on the edge of my bed. Oh, surprise, surprise. You wouldn't believe who had found a way into my room.

"Nice place you got here." He said

It was Cross. I sat up suddenly.

"How the bloody hell did you manage to get into my room. There is no doorway unless I create one." I demanded.

"Easy enough princess, that doorway over there." He said pointing to the one that connected mine and Kanda's rooms.

"Well you can get out." I hissed pointing to the exact same doorway.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked with a smirk

"Then I'll put you into the prison cell." I retorted picking up my flute

"Ouch, that's harsh, princess." He said smirking some more.

"It was meant to be, bastard. And stop calling me princess." I said getting louder

"Well then, aren't you a little feisty? I like feisty women." He said grinning

"I don't care! I said get out! That is an order!" I practically yelled in his face

I put my flute to my lips and started playing the tune to open the prison cell door. I stood up and played another tune to tie him up and gag him again. I walked round to the other side of the bed and pushed him through the door into the prison cell. I quickly played another tune to close the door. I played one more tune to close the doorway between mine and Kanda's rooms. I created a permanent door that could only be opened by using a key on both sides, a key that only Kanda and I had. I created the keys and locked the door from both sides and then left my rooms. I went to the cafeteria as I knew that Kanda would be there.

When I got there I located Kanda almost immediately and walked over to him. I picked up his left wrist and pressed the key onto it so it took the form of a tattoo. Kanda looked up at me, annoyed that his meal had been disturbed. I ignored him and pressed my own key onto my own left wrist. I turned and walked straight out of the room again. I went to Tammy and Hevlaska's Lab to see how they were getting on and if they had sent anyone to collect the Du Plessis twins.

"Hey Tammy and Hevlaska, how's it going? Have you sent anyone to collect those girls that you located in London yet?" I asked when I arrived

"Not yet Zara but we will be sending Lenalee and Marie to collect them shortly. Have you seen where Tyki went by any chance?" Tammy replied

"No, I don't know where Tyki is, Tammy. He might be in his rooms or in the Library." I said in answer to her question.

"I am glad that you are sending someone to collect them. I have other business to attend to so I will see you both later." I said

"Ok then, Zara." Tammy replied

XXXX

Kanda's POV

Well that was odd. One minute I was enjoying my food and then Zara came into the cafeteria and pressed a gold key onto my wrist which turned into a tattoo. I was annoyed at her but I had seen the look on her face as well. She didn't look happy. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. But who was I to care about that? I didn't care about anyone. Che, well that's what I keep telling myself but I can't help but care about her. Jesus, I have got to get over this. But then I can't help but remember what I whispered into her ear at the end of our training session.

**Flashback**

**Leaning forward after our sparring session, I whispered into her ear.**

"**Damn, you're sexy when you fight." I whispered with a smirk**

**She blushed and morphed our clothing back to normal again. She then promptly dropped her training sword and ran out of the room. That wasn't normal for her. I sighed once and then picked up her sword and placed them back where they belonged. Suddenly Lenalee piped up behind me.**

"**Kanda what did you do?" she asked**

"**Nothing, it's not your business." I replied curtly.**

**I walked out.**

**End Flashback**

Ah jeez, maybe she was upset about that. But I didn't think so. Something else upset her, and I would find out what. I got up and left.

XXXX

Zara's POV

I went to the library first to check if Tyki was there. Lucky for me, he was. Along with Lavi and Bookman who were working on their own work. I ran over to where Tyki was and sat down beside him. I curled up and snuggled into him. He was the only guy I could trust when I was in a situation like this. Tyki held the book he was reading in one hand and wrapped the other around me. I knew he wouldn't ask any questions unless I was ready to answer them. He had always been kind and thoughtful when either Tammy or I were upset. I curled into him and started crying. I had to let the tears out. I couldn't believe that I was crying for the second time in two days. I had never been emotional. Not since Tammy and I had left home and hidden our family's memories of us. And that was almost fifty years ago. When about an hour and a half had passed I was all cried out. When I was done crying, Tyki put his book down and lifted me onto his lap.

"Now, what's wrong with my little sister, huh?" he asked gently

"I-its t-that b-bastard, C-Cross, I s-stuck h-him into a p-prison cell. H-he entered i-into my rooms through t-the doorway t-that connected mine and K-Kanda's rooms. I don't k-know w-what's wrong w-with me j-just recently, Tyki. This is the s-second t-time in t-two days that I have c-cried. I hate f-feeling so vulnerable." I replied sniffling

"Awww, there, there it will be ok. Cross didn't do anything did he?" he questioned

"Apart from entering m-my personal space w-without permission, he didn't really do anything. But he is a perverted, drinking, smoking, womanizing bastard." I replied calming down

"Hmm, yes he is. And you do know that I smoke too right? And that I was the Noah of Pleasure?" he asked

"Yes I know, but you're my brother and I know that you wouldn't do anything like that bastard would." I replied

"Thanks, Zara. You're a good girl. Are you feeling better now?" he said

"Yes thanks, Tyki. I love you nii-san." I replied snuggling into him

"That's good. I love you too little sister." He said smiling

I sat up, hopped off his lap and sat next to him.

"What book are you reading, nii-san?" I asked

"Oh uhmm, the title's a bit faded so I don't really know. But it is a good book all the same." Tyki replied

"Oh, well when you have finished would you like to come to my office and help me set up a plan to collect Rhode and Sheryl from the Earl?" I asked

"Sure, Zara. But I want to eat first. Okay?" he replied

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to head back to the cafeteria to eat now anyway." I said

"Oh, in that case I'll join you now." He said.

We both got up and I waited by the couch for Tyki, while he put his book away. When he had we walked to the cafeteria. I was kind of happy to find that Kanda wasn't there. Tyki and I grabbed our food and went to sit down at our table. We ate in silence. When we were done we went to my office. When we were there we got the shock of our lives. The place was a bloody mess again. And there were a couple of clanking noises coming from the office next door.

"KOMUI!" I screeched

He gingerly popped his head round the corner of the door frame

"Yes madam?" he asked nervously

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL IS MY OFFICE A MESS AGAIN? DO YOU WANT TO GO BACK INTO THE PRISON CELL? I HOPE YOU'RE NOT MAKING ONE OF THOSE BLOODY KOMULINS AGAIN. THEY CAUSE FAR TOO MUCH DESTRUCTION! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT THEY DID TO MY ARK, THREE DAYS AGO?" I screeched

"Wow, little sis, that is one hell of a set of lungs you've got there." Tyki chuckled

"Uhmm, yes I do remember madam, my apologies madam." Komui said nervously

An evil glint lighted my eyes as I looked at Komui. When I was pissed, I was worse than Kanda. I summoned my flute and played a quick tune, summoning a very large and deadly blue glowing sword. This sword was my Immortal sword. All three of us Immortals had one, but each one was a different colour. I walked forward and placed my sword at Komui's throat.

"D-don't hurt m-me madam, p-p-please. I h-have t-to p-protect m-my sister. M-my precious L-L-Lenalee!" he stuttered and cried.

"WHAT WAS THAT CLANKING NOISE, KOMUI?" I yelled

"I-it's supposed t-to b-be a s-surprise. I-it's not a Komulin madam, I-I p-promise." He stuttered.

"Very well then Komui." I said removing my sword from his neck, trying to calm myself down.

I played a tune on my flute again, quickly tidying up the messy room. I sat down and put my flute away. Tyki sat opposite me with a barely contained grin on his face.

"Leave now Komui." I ordered closing the doorway between our offices.

Suddenly Tyki cracked up laughing, startling me. I looked up and glared at him.

"What is so funny, nii-san?" I asked

"You are little sister. I love the way you handle people who piss you off. Remind me not to do that. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that magnificent sword." He replied trying to stop laughing

"No, you don't." I replied starting to relax a bit.

I flicked my right hand toward a small box which lifted itself up from the bookshelf and placed itself on the desk in front of me. It opened and I put my hand over it.

"First off, Tyki, what is your favourite instrument?" I asked with a small smile.

"Hmm, let me think. It would have to be the electric guitar." He replied

"Ok, your instrument is now the electric guitar. I have the flute and Tammy has the acoustic guitar." I said putting my hand into the box and pulling out a chain with a mini electric guitar on it.

"Here is your chain, Tyki. You can summon your instrument with it. Try it now if you want." I said

"Thanks little sister, how do I summon it?" he replied

"Just touch your chain and say _'I summon you, electric guitar_' in Portuguese. Also you might want to give your electric guitar a name, it makes it easier to summon." I told him.

"Oh, ok then. I'll do that later." He replied.

"Now, secondly we have to get Sheryl and Rhode out of the Earls' clutches. You used to be in that position, so help me set a trap for them." I said

"Of course, well when I was under the Earl's spell, he wanted you and Tammy to join the Noah Clan ranks. We all know that he is also after the Heart of Innocence. He also wants to get rid of as many exorcists as he can. So if we can trick him in some way to get him to send Sheryl and Rhode with a couple of Akuma to find us in some country, then it will be good. I suggest we use ourselves as bait. I pretend to be injured and you and Tammy are my captors or something like that." He said

"Yeah, I guess we could. But I'd rather not. How about this." I said as I told him my idea.

He nodded and agreed with my plan. My plan was to use Cross as the bait with Tyki and I nearby. We would also plant an illusionary piece of Innocence nearby and then I would pull out my flute and trap them both in glass boxes while Tyki dealt with the Akuma. I sincerely hoped that this would work. We would then bring them back to the Ark and deal with them. Now we had a plan we just had to set up the trap and set it into motion. We were going to go to South Africa to set our trap.

XXXX

_Two hours later_

We had finally set up our trap. Now we just had to wait, it shouldn't be too long now before the Millennium Earl sent one of the Noah Clan to us. We hoped it would be Rhode and/or Sheryl that was sent. I had to gag and tie Cross up to get him out here, otherwise he would have caused a huge ruckus. And we didn't need that. I transformed into my Noah form and brought up a Tammy illusion. Tyki stood nearby and we had Cross tied up between us. Finally after waiting for three hours one of the Noah Clan showed up. It was none other than Rhode herself with half a dozen Akuma.

"Hello Rhode. You remember Asha and Ria?" Tyki asked in an ominous voice

"Oh, is this where you got off to Tyki? The Earl-sama was worried about you. And yes I do remember them." She said in reply

"Yes, I bumped into these two on my mission and they told me they knew where lots more Innocence was, so I had them show me where so I could destroy it, unfortunately my Akuma got destroyed by some exorcists." Tyki said with a grim smile

"Are you going to come home with me Tyki?" she asked

"No, he's not. But you are coming home with us." I said

Me and my Tammy illusion ran forward and hugged her. I then summoned my flute and bound, gagged and blindfolded her. I now had the ability to control her power. Of course she tried to unleash her candles on me but I stopped her.

"No need to panic, little Rhode. You are to be our new little sister. You will be safe with us." I whispered into her ear.

Our plan had worked. We had captured Rhode Kamelot, she would be the newest member of our ever growing family. We would provide her with everything that she would ever want. There would be no stopping us now. We returned to our Ark and prepared for Rhodes transition.

**A/N: I'd like to shout out to Suki Miko, thanks for being the first to review. I am glad that you have enjoyed my story so far and I am glad that you like my OC's. There will be more to come. Please R&R to keep me motivated. :D**

**Spirit**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I apologise if the DGM characters seem OOC. I do try to make them as normal as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. I only own my OC's and the plot-line (I think).**

Chapter 3

It hadn't been long since Tyki and I had put our plan into motion to capture Rhode. She was resistant at first, but when we brought her back to our Ark and removed the evil that the Earl had implanted into her mind, she was happy here. She was glad that Tyki was with her. And the fact that she always got to see her Allen everyday pleased her to no end. I created her room and gave her dolls, toys and candy of unlimited supply. I also gave her a black panther to play with, tamed of course. I didn't want my newest member of my family to get hurt.

"Hey Rhode, how are you?" I asked her with a smile.

"Oh, hey Zara, I'm good thanks. Again thank you for getting me out of the Earls clutches. I feel so free and happy now. I just love it here. Especially being with Allen." She replied with a grin

"That's good. Speaking of Allen, have you seen him anywhere recently, Rhode?" I asked

"Uhmm, yeah I think he is in either the training room or the cafeteria." She replied

"Ok, thanks Rhode." I said walking away.

XXXX

_The Cafeteria_

I stood at the door scanning the room for Allen. Unfortunately I couldn't see him anywhere; I went to turn around and bumped into someone behind me and ended up falling on my butt. _'How embarrassing.' _I thought. I looked up at the person, who was smirking. You wouldn't believe who I had just bumped into. Cross.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, bastard!" I asked getting up and brushing my butt off.

"Well, I was about to get lunch. Care to join me?" he said in amusement

"NO! I would not care to join you, you perverted bastard!" I almost yelled attracting the attention of those nearest the door.

"Fine then, I'll be going." He said smirking more, walking into the cafeteria.

"Tch, pervert." I mumbled as I walked off

I headed for the training room to see if Allen was there. I sure hoped that he was, and I didn't really want to bump into anybody else that I didn't want to see today.

XXXX

_The Training Room_

Yup, I was now at the training room. Lenalee was there meditating and it looks like Kanda had just finished training and was about to start meditating too. I wondered where everyone else was. I stood at the door not wanting to interrupt but I knew that Kanda knew I was there.

"Hey Kanda, have you seen Allen?" I asked

"Che, why are you looking for that Moyashi?" he asked, irritated

"I have my reasons. And I don't have to tell you." I retorted

"Well, fine by me, I didn't want to know anyway." He replied

"I think Allen was heading to the Library to find Lavi. I hope that helps you Zara." Lenalee said

"Yeah thanks Lenalee. Kanda you are no help at all." I said

"That's because I don't like to help people." He said coldly

"Jeez, that was hurtful Kanda." I said sadly

"And I care because….?" He replied coldly

"Oh, I didn't say you did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." I said coolly

As I walked off I heard Lenalee scolding Kanda."Kanda, you could have been a little bit nicer to her. She didn't deserve that, especially after all she has done for us!" she had said

'_If I can't find Allen in the Library with Lavi then I shall go to see Tammy and see if she knows where he went.' _I thought to myself.

I hated having to hunt people down; it pissed me off to no end. I do have other things to do other than chasing people. If I didn't find him soon then I was definitely going to scream. At least that would get their attention.

XXXX

_The Library_

Ok now I was in the doorway of the Library. I scanned the room and found Bookman and Lavi, however much to my annoyance Allen wasn't with them either. I looked around but Tyki wasn't there either. Now I was seriously pissed off. One more trip. If Tammy hadn't seen Allen then I would definitely scream so loudly that everyone would come running.

'_Where is Tyki?' _I wondered

I shrugged my shoulders, that didn't matter much at the moment. What mattered was Allen's current whereabouts, time to see Tammy.

XXXX

_Tammy's Lab_

I opened the door to Tammy's lab and found both Tammy and Hevlaska monitoring the Innocence as usual. I wondered if she ever took a break. It was then that I noticed Allen and Miranda sitting there with them. I walked in and then noticed that Hevlaska had turned to look at someone. I turned and saw that there were two girls sitting there with them. I assumed that they were the new twins Solange and Silver.

"Oh, hello girls, I am Zara. Which one of you is Solange and which is Silver?" I asked

"I am Silver." Said the girl with topaz, almost gold coloured eyes

"And I am Solange." Said the girl with mercury eyes

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Zara." They said in unison

"Ha-ha, ditto." I replied with a smile, then turning my attention to Allen I said, "Allen, would you come with me to my office please, I would like to talk to you. I have been looking for you everywhere all morning; gosh it was so bloody annoying. I didn't know that you could be as elusive as General Cross."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Zara."

Suddenly Allen's expression darkened while Tammy looked annoyed and the new twins had a surprised look on their faces. I frowned and was about to ask them what was wrong when I felt a hand on my shoulder first then it moved to my waist. I knew then that it was none other than General Cross himself since he was the one that liked to feel women up, me in particular at the moment.

"What the bloody hell do you want Cross?" I said in a deadly calm voice as I turned around.

"Would you mind introducing me to these two new lovely ladies, Zara?" he asked with a sly look towards me and a _'Women! Jackpot!'_ look towards Silver and Solange.

"These two women happen to be new to my family. Meet Silver and Solange. Silver is the one with the topaz eyes and Solange is the one with the tattoos and mercury eyes. You will not lay a hand on them, Cross." I practically growled

"So you are the notorious bastard Cross that we have heard so much about." Silver said with a sneer, claws popping out of her fingers instead of normal fingernails. Solange on the other hand had her tattoos on her arms glowing.

"Ouch, ladies, ladies please keep calm. I am not evil you know. I just like women and wine. I happen to think that they are the best things in the world. Can you not understand that?" he said in his seductive tone.

"Cross, get the hell out of my lab!" Tammy said in a deadly voice, sword appearing in her hand.

It was then that I heard a new sound, it was also male but it didn't come from Cross or Allen. I looked behind Cross and saw Kanda standing there, the tip of Mugen pointed at Cross's back. He threw a quick glance in my direction, while I wondered why he was there. It seemed people these days liked to pop up everywhere without warning.

"I suggest that you remove yourself from the presence of these women, Cross. Before I run you through with Mugen." He said deadly calm

"And kindly remove your hand from my waist Cross, before I chop your hands off." I growled a dagger in my hand, pressed against his wrist.

Suddenly Allen stood and activated Crown Clown. It was then that I smirked at everyone and activated my own power, dagger transforming into a smaller version of my blue flaming sword. Silver activated her innocence turning her whole arms into black paws with deadly claws. Solange activated hers turning her forearms and hands into swords. Kanda activated Mugen and started to press it harder against Cross's back.

"You people all seem on edge. I think I will go and have a drink, if any one of you lovely ladies would care to join me then you are quite welcome." He said with a sly grin then disappeared out of the door.

When he had left we all relaxed with relief. I didn't go and hug Tammy like I was going to, instead I walked over to Kanda and wrapped my arms around him. He looked at me in annoyance and then looked away and scowled at Allen and Miranda. I turned to look at Allen and Miranda who were suppressing the urge to burst out laughing. I grinned at them and then grinned at everyone else and finally, Kanda.

"You better not say anything to anyone Moyashi, or you Miranda." He growled still scowling

"Don't worry Kanda; he won't unless he doesn't want me to rid him of the fourteenth. And we can trust Miranda." I said with a smirk

"Ah, y-you can d-do t-that?" Allen stuttered in surprise

"Sure I can. That's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier." I said my grin widening

"O-oh, c-can w-we uh I mean, w-will y-you g-get rid o-of him? I-I want m-my o-own body, and if I d-don't get r-rid of h-him t-then he w-will most l-likely t-take o-over m-my b-body." Allen said, still stuttering

I let go of Kanda and beckoned Allen to follow me. I smiled at all the others.

"Lets' go then Allen. Kanda I'll see you later, same to you Miranda, Solange, Silver and Tammy. Oh and Tammy, if you see Tyki and Rhode then let him know to be in the cafeteria at 7pm for dinner." I said with a smile.

I started heading toward my office with Allen following behind. When we got there I saw a huge box on my desk. There was a tag on it too. I gestured for Allen to take a seat. I then promptly tried to remove the ginormous box off of my desk and on to the floor, only to find that I struggled quite a bit. I reached out and touched Allen's Innocence arm before he could say or do anything. Quickly I changed my left arm to replicate his. I activated the Innocence and using Crown Belt I lifted the box off the desk and onto the floor next to my desk. I deactivated the Innocence and sat down, deciding that I would deal with the box later. I turned to look at Allen and almost started laughing due to the expression on his face.

"Ha-ha, you didn't know I could do that did you Allen?" I asked with a huge grin.

He shook his head. I grabbed a pen and paper and led Allen into the lab that joined my office.

"Ok, sit over there." I said completely calm now and pointing to the bed.

"Okay." He replied.

I walked over to the incubator tank which had a body like Allen's in it. The only difference was that the body inside it was made especially for Neah, the fourteenth; this body had black hair and bright blue eyes. And it looked older and taller than Allen too; this body was made to look like an 18 or 19 year old. All I had to do was extract the Noah's memories from Allen's mind and place them into the new body. It already had everything that it needed. The mind was new. I had finished creating it a few months ago. The body had taken almost a whole year to create. It was a completely new body, no scars or anything. It was like the Second Exorcist experiment that the Black Order did with Kanda but nowhere near as harmful or long. This process would take no longer than thirty minutes. I was almost finished assessing the body. Now I had to assess Allen. I would take a couple of samples of blood and then put him under. But first I needed to remove the body from the tank. It would take a little bit. I had made sure that the body was not compatible with Innocence and could only use Dark Matter. Slowly I removed the body from the tank and laid it on the bed next to Allen. I hooked them both up to IV's and put Allen under anaesthetic before drawing a couple of samples of blood. These would do for later plans or emergencies that might arise. I placed myself next to both beds and went into a trance and wandered through Allen's mind trying to find the memories that I was searching for. Once I had found them I pulled them with me back out and then delved into the new bodies mind and gently placed them there. I then removed myself from the mind of Neah. I summoned clothes for Neah and food for the both of them before gently waking them. I was sure that Neah would be pleased to have his own body and mind. Allen would be glad to have his body and mind to himself as well.

Allen was the first to wake. And as I had guessed he was starved, but that was normal for Allen considering what his Innocence type was. Neah didn't wake until half an hour later. I had kept Allen in to keep an eye on his vitals, that and I was sure that he wanted to be there when his Uncle Neah awoke. When Neah finally woke I fed him and let Allen help him change before I allowed any questions to be asked.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" Neah asked groggily

"I have created you your own body, Neah, so you and Allen wouldn't have to share one. That and I couldn't risk losing Allen. He is a good exorcist. It may take up to a couple of days or only a few hours for you to get used to your new body. And as for where you are, well, you are in my lab in my own Ark." I replied

"Oh ok. Who are you?" he asked again

"I am Zara Mikk, older twin to Tammy Mikk and younger sister to Tyki Mikk." I responded with a smile

"Oh. Oh the Mikk Twins! Yes, now I remember. I have met you once, when you were little. Back when I had my own body. The next thing I know you two had disappeared. The Mikk siblings are the Immortals, the Pure Ones, if I am not mistaken. And Allen, my nephew I apologise for any pain that I caused you. Thank you Zara for freeing us both, it is much appreciated." Neah said returning my smile.

"Allen, how do you feel?" I asked turning my attention to him

"Oh, I feel so much better now. Thank you for what you did Zara. I didn't think that it would be possible. No offence Uncle Neah." Allen replied with a grin

"None taken, Allen." Neah replied with a chuckle

"Now, I think that we should introduce you to the rest of the people here Neah. I hope nobody tries to attack you or anything as that has happened quite a bit recently. Oh and you should be pleased to know that Tyki and Rhode are in residence as well, Neah." I said with a smile.

"Rhode and Tyki are here? Oh wonderful. It has been so long since I have seen my precious Rhode." He said a smile playing across his lips

"Lets' go then." I said leading them out of the lab and into my office. When we stepped into my office I found that darned huge box on top of my desk. I continue to walk out the office door with Allen and Neah following, completely ignoring the stupid box. Suddenly something rattles and I turn to look at the box and see that it is shaking. _'Oh no, please not now.'_ I thought.

I walked over to the box and looked at the label. Figures that it would be that surprise from Komui. I would have to deal with him later. I carefully opened the box. There was a lot of foam in it and right in the middle of the heavy big box was a small umbrella with a sort of head on it. I didn't know what it was, but I lifted the umbrella out of the box. I wondered why the box was so heavy earlier if all it was carrying was a silly umbrella. I put the umbrella down and tried to lift the box. Again I couldn't so I went through all the foam, messing up my tidy office to find a huge flat metallic circle at the bottom. I tried to pick it up but I couldn't because it was so damn heavy. I murmured activate to the circle and it started to hover until it was out of the box. Suddenly all the foam went into the box and the box disappeared. The circle lowered itself until it was low enough for me to step onto it. I told it to deactivate and it sat down on the floor. I picked up the umbrella and decided to call it Lila. I held the top of it to my face and discovered the head was a cute panda bear. The umbrella itself was a pale blue-ish white colour. It was very pretty. I pushed a bit of my power into it to bring it to life. I then proceeded to leave my office, with Allen and Neah following me. This time we actually managed to leave my office without any mishaps. First off we went to the library, and who did we find? It was none other than a sleeping Lavi and an annoyed Bookman. Tyki was off in the far corner reading. We approached Lavi and Bookman, the former just happened to wake as we approached.

"Hey Lavi, enjoyed your nap?" I asked with a chuckle, Allen was grinning and Neah had his eyebrow raised. Lavi chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and received a kick and a scowl from Bookman.

"Ouch, that hurt Panda-jiji! Uh yeah thanks. Hey who's the new guy? He looks sort of familiar." Lavi said gesturing to Neah and earning himself another kick from Bookman.

"I told you not to call me that, idiot apprentice!" Bookman almost yelled in annoyance

"This is Neah Walker. And he only looks familiar because I based the body structure on Allen's. I created a new body and mind for Neah and then transplanted his memories. I just made a few tweaks. Neah's body is at age 18-19. So he is older than Allen, I also made him taller." I replied smiling.

Lavi and Bookman got up and took a look at him more closely. Neah walked backwards a bit muttering something about personal space. Lavi and Bookman sat down, now finished with their recording. I took Allen and Neah over to where Tyki was reading his book. I collapsed into his lap while Neah and Allen took a seat next to us. Tyki wrapped his arms around me and was about to continue reading when he noticed Neah.

"Zara, who is this?" he asked me quietly.

"That is Allen." I said with a smile.

"I know who Allen is. I meant who is the other guy?" he asked chuckling slightly

"It's Neah Walker. You remember him, Tyki. I just created him a new body and mind of his own and transplanted his memories from Allen's mind into his own." I replied with a grin

"Ah, Neah, it's good to see you again my friend." Tyki said turning to him

"Yes Tyki. Long-time no see, huh?" Neah chuckled

"Well, Tyki we better get going. I have to introduce Neah to a lot more people." I said

"Yes Neah, it has been a long time. Ok Zara, and hey what's up with the umbrella?" Tyki replied

"Lila? Oh, I don't know actually. I found her in a huge box on my desk. It was from Komui. I guess I should ask him." I said getting up off his lap

"Does she talk like the Earls umbrella, Lero?" Tyki asked

"Why don't you ask her?" I suggested smiling

"Hey Lila, do you talk?" Tyki asked her

"Of course I talk, what do you take me for? I'm not mute you know!" Lila replied haughtily

"Well, that solves that question. And I am glad she speaks normally rather than talking like Lero used to. That pink pumpkin-headed umbrella pissed me off whenever he spoke, especially adding his name to the end of every sentence." Tyki said with a grin

"Ok Allen, Neah lets' go." I said beckoning them towards me.

We left the library and took a detour past the training room as we headed to the cafeteria. I could already hear Allen's stomach growling. It was so funny, but I had to suppress my laughter, less I wanted to hurt his feelings by embarrassing him due to his grumbling stomach. There wasn't really anyone in the training room at this point in time. There was only a couple of people, Chaoji, Noise and General Cloud Nyne were in there training. I popped my head round the door.

"Dinner is at 7pm like usual guys. Please don't be late." I called to them as we walked past.

We arrived at the cafeteria and found Kanda, Lenalee, Rhode, the other generals except Cross and some finders there. Allen headed straight for the order window where Jerry was. I laughed. I went to sit with Kanda and Lenalee. Neah followed.

"Hey Kanda, Lenalee. I'd like you to meet Neah Walker, Allen's Uncle." I said brightly

"Hey, Neah. Aren't you the fourteenth?" Lenalee asked with a frown.

"Yes I am." He replied with a small smile

"Then if you're the fourteenth how can you be here. I thought that you implanted your memories into Allen's mind when he was younger. How is it possible that you have your own body?" she asked still frowning.

"That is because I created a body and mind for him and then transplanted his memories from Allen's mind into his own." I answered smiling

"Oh ok, that makes sense then." Lenalee said with relief

"Che. So long as he doesn't get on my nerves, then I don't care." Said Kanda

"Kanda, be nice!" Lenalee scolded

"Che." Was his reply.

"I have business to attend to, so I'll leave you to it. Kanda I want to see you later. Lenalee would you mind continuing to introduce Neah around, when you're done let me know because then I can show him his room. Ok?" I said

"Yeah sure Zara." Lenalee replied

"Oh and has anyone seen Komui?" I asked

"No sorry, Zara, we haven't." Lenalee replied just as Allen came over with a trolley of food

I left them to it. Now that I had finished my business with Allen, it was time to hunt down Komui. _'Oh Joy! Not!'_ I thought walking back to my office. I needed a break; I didn't know that this was going to be tough. Ah well, it doesn't matter anyway.


End file.
